The present invention relates to new 4-fluorobiphenyl derivatives having valuable liquid crystalline properties.
For use in the twisted cell, as a rule, liquid crystalline dielectric substance mixtures having positive dielectric anisotropy are employed. Examples of suitable components of these mixtures include esters, most of which, however, have only a low positive dielectric anisotropy. The use of p-cyanophenyl esters does in fact lead to a striking increase in the positive dielectric anisotropy but is combined at the same time with an increase in viscosity, which restricts their applicability. For this reason, it is desirable to extend the range of liquid-crystalline compounds which are suitable as components of dielectrics and which exhibit the abovementioned disadvantages either not at all or only to a slight extent.